knights_of_the_cosmerefandomcom-20200213-history
Diona Rokni
Diona Rokni is the main character of AonEne. Appearance Diona is of average height for her age, with dark brown, short hair and light gray eyes. She sometimes wears gold jewelry. Investiture Diona is a Twinborn with Allomantic zinc and Feruchemical gold, making her a Rioter/Bloodmaker. Diona was gifted 300 (I think, have to check amount) Breaths by Quell during his dying moments. Special Uses of Investiture Diona has used her goldminds to put herself in a coma. Personality Diona doesn't like getting to know people, but once she does she usually gets very protective of them. It kills her to lose a friend. She's generally brave but understandably wary, and if a situation looks impossible to her she might not attempt it. Relationships Diona was raised by a man named Jathlet Rokni after he found her in Scadrial's CR. All that is currently known about her relationship with him is that he instructed her to never call him her father. Diona had an axehound named Dog. that one post I did about him Diona bonded with Dawn. She supported him during a low point in his life and was devastated to find him dead. She thought to herself upon finding him that she didn't know if her feelings toward him were familial, romantic, or platonic. Diona befriended Quell. more here Diona adopted Dawn's Aviar Rwendeh after he died fighting, taking in the hurt bird and healing her. She developed a caring relationship with Rwendeh, but it was never the same for either of them. History Before the Knights: REDACTED RP2: Diona entered the story of KotC by sneaking outside the lighthouse where the Surgefinders and a few others were located. She and Dog were discovered by the group, and after introductions where she initially antagonized Dawn, she stayed with them for the night, planning to get transportation. She was later seen on the ship that this group traveled on. She spoke with Mahshi and Ryker before having a conversation with Quell, then one with Tarenwel; Quell tried to alter her emotions and she expressed annoyance. She followed the others off the ship and to Scadrial's perpendicularity. Here they met up with Phoenix, Wilberforce, and Alonze. Diona did not take particular note of any of them, instead focusing on helping Dawn. She went with the others to the New Inquisition's base, despite not having any connection to Tesh, whom they were rescuing. She decided that she was there to save others, if possible, since she knew the Inquisition would have other innocents. Inside the Fulfillment's base, Diona helped rescue Tesh. When the Vindicators returned without Cole, she questioned Phoenix, and later released as many prisoners as she could, including Remembrance, Valor, a pregnant woman, and a bruised boy (iirc). She and her axehound joined Quell when he fought Bludgeon, Dog dying to ribbons of sand and Quell of blood loss. Both deaths affected Diona greatly, and she went to look for Dawn, hoping he'd know what to do. Upon finding his dead body, she filled her goldminds enough to force herself into a coma, which she awakened from some time afterward. At this point Tesh and Ani found her kneeling before Rwendeh; they all left to find others. Diona found the supply closet Cole was in and healed Rwendeh with a fabrial, giving Tesh spheres of Stormlight. When Cole woke up, she expressed concern and offered to lend him gold if he needed to compound it. She followed him and Tesh to a main hall where Cole wanted to find items of his, preparing to fight the koloss when they showed up. Category:Characters